Sly Gets A Monster Truck
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: He uses and utilizes it to destroy his enemies and steal.


SLY GETS A MONSTER TRUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: scott is gaygagy.

sly and his pals were playing PINBALL BOWLING 360® on the XBOX 360®.

"you should be good at this murry you like balls." sly said.

"FUCK YOU ASSBURGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" murry said. sly beat murry on the game.

"Haha. fuck you. i am cool. you just suck dick. and your a fool." sly said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR1RRRRRRRRR1RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" murry said as he flipped the couch over and smashed the XBOX 360®. he fucking broke it.

"YOU FUCKING BREAKED THE FUCKING XBOX 360®!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bently said.

"YOU BREAKED MY SOUL!!!!!!!! BITCH!!!" murry said. he ran at bently but bently locked murry in the closet.

"HAHA-HAHo-Hahee. murry is trapped in the closet." sly said.

"whant the gresghiddley faggoteer should we fuckign do?" bently said.

"I FUCKING KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I'll WILL GET A FUCKING MONSTER TRUCK AND KILL HIS FAT ASS!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sly ran outside and got in his MONSTER TRUCK. he drove over the safe house and destroyed it to fucking pieces. he got out.

"is murry dead?" sly asked bently.

"he's fucking killed." bently said.

"hey sly." bentyl said.

"Yes?" sly cooper said,

"we should fucking totally use that fucking MONSTER TRUCK to steal shit."

"YES YES YES YES YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sly said., he drove to the bank.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&M&MEmime

"i'm am working at the bank." the bank guy said.

"ME TOO!!!" other bank guy said.

"BANK BANK BANK BANK BAAAAAAANK!!!!" bank guy said.

"HEY!!! What the fuck is that sounds?" the other bank guy said.

they looked out the bank window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S A FUCKING MONSTER TRUCK!!!" they said.

sly drove the MONSTER TRUCK through the bank and killed all of the fuckers inside. he got out and took all of the monies. when he got home, he felt weird,.

"i feel weird. this MONSTER TRUCK feel weird. i'll listen to my favorite band, The Red Hot Chilli Peppers, on the RADIO." sly said. he turned the radio on.

"SLY YOU KILLED ME AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOOOOOOOOOU!!!!" evil MONSTER TRUCK GHOST MURRY said.

"Oh yeah murry?" sly said.

"OH YEAH!!! BITCH!!!" evil MONSTER TRUCK GHOST MURRY said.

"You can't beat my next attack." sly said.

"WHANT?!" murry said.

"who are you going to kill?" sly said.

"YOOUU!!!!!!!!!

sly off in this hoe

Watch me crank it

Watch me roll

Watch me crank that sly

Then super man that hoe

Now watch me you!!!!!!!!

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you!!!!!!!!!!!

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(crank that sly)

[Verse 1:

sly off in this hoe

Watch me lean and watch me rock

Super man that hoe

Then watch me crank that Robocop

Super fresh, now watch me jock

Jocking on them haters man

When I do that sly

I lean to the left and crank that thang

(now you)

I'm jocking on your bitch ass

And if we get the fighting

Then I'm cocking on your bitch ass

You catch me at your local party

Yes I crank it everyday

Haters getting mad cause

"I got me some bathing apes"

sly off in this hoe

Watch me crank it

Watch me roll

Watch me crank that sly

Then super man that hoe

Now watch me you!!!!

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you!!!!

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you!!!!!!!!!!!

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you!!!!!!!!!!!!

(crank that sly)

sly off in this hoe

Watch me crank it

Watch me roll

Watch me crank that sly

Then super man that hoe

Now watch me you!

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you

(crank that sly)

I'm bouncing on my toe

Watch me super soak that hoe

I'm gonna pass it to Arab

Then he's gonna pass it to don loc (loc)

Haters wanna be me

sly, I'm the man

They be looking at my neck

Saying it's the rubber band man (man)

Watch me do it (watch me do it)

Dance (dance)

Let get to it (let get to it)

Nope, you can't do it like me

Hoe, so don't do it like me

Folk, I see you tryna do it like me

Man that shit was ugly

sly off in this hoe

Watch me crank it

Watch me roll

Watch me crank that sly

Then super man that hoe

Now watch me you

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you

(crank that sly)

sly off in this hoe

Watch me crank it

Watch me roll

Watch me crank that sly

Then super man that hoe

Now watch me you

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you

(crank that sly)

sly off in this hoe

Watch me crank it

Watch me roll

Watch me crank that sly

Then super man that hoe

Now watch me you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you!!!!!!!!!!1

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you!!!!!!!!!!!

(crank that sly)

sly off in this hoe

Watch me crank it

Watch me roll

Watch me crank that sly

Then super man that hoe

Now watch me you!!!!!!!!!!!

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you!!!!!!!!!!!

(crank that sly)

Now watch me you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(crank that sly)

Aim to clean off in this hoe

Watch me crank it

Watch me roll

Watch me crank that Roosevelt

And super soak that Hoe

And super soak that Hoe

And super soak that Hoe

And super soak that Hoe

And super soak that Hoe

And super soak that Hoe

And super soak that Hoe

And super soak that Hoe

And super soak that Hoe

And super soak that Hoe

Aim to fresh up in this bitch

Watch me shuffle

Watch me jig

Watch me crank my shoulder work

Super man that bitch

Super man that bitch

Super man that bitch

Super man that bitch" sly said.

sly then super soaked MONSTER TRUCK MURRY with acid. sly got out and murry's spirit in the MONSTER TRUCKED died.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" spirity murry said. he was dead or was he?

"his spirit will come back someday." bently said.

"not if fucking I have anything to say about it it." sly said and s-stuttered as he sucked up murry's spirit and soul with a vaccum like in GHOSTBUSTERS®.

"let's launch this shit into the fucking sun." sly said.

"okay." bently said. they launched the vaccum and destroyed murry's spirit and soul. murry was nothing now. he could never reach the after life now. he was dead spiritually, mentally, and physically. he was nothing.

"Spirity." sly said.

THE END THE ENDED ENMD


End file.
